Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine oil supply system for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an engine oil supply system including an oil pump, an oil cooler, an oil filter, and an oil pan to supply engine oil to the main gallery and bearings of a cylinder block of an engine.
Description of Related Art
In general, engine oil for lubricating parts of an engine is supplied to the engine. The oil is kept in an oil pan under the engine and supplied to the main gallery and bearings of the engine through a connecting rod and a piston by an oil pump connected by a belt, when the engine is operated.
However, if the oil always flows through an oil cooler regardless of the temperature of the oil, the oil is excessively cooled when the engine is started at low temperature in winter or a vehicle is driven at a low speed at a low temperature, so a loss of friction increases and it takes long time to increase the temperature of the oil to an appropriate level.
Accordingly, a method of supplying oil through a bypass path to prevent the oil from flowing through an oil cooler has been used, but this method just decreases the time for increasing the oil temperature to an appropriate level when an engine is started at a low temperature by allowing only a predetermined amount of oil to bypass the oil cooler regardless of the temperature of the engine, so it is difficult to adjust the oil temperature to appropriate levels in accordance with changing driving conditions.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.